A Clash of Swords and Hearts
by VixenReborn
Summary: From unlikely companions to Captain and first mate. It's far from easy to chart a course of the heart. Zukaang
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Avatar is my playground, but I go home at the end of the day since I don't own it.**

**A/N: Pirates! **

* * *

He knew it wasn't dignified. He knew that he was raised better, but he had also been raised better then to become a pirate and that was what he was now. Pouting was just one little thing to add to the list of things he knew he should never do, but was doing anyways. It wasn't like there was anyone there to actually see it. Anyone that he would acknowledge anyways. The island he had been deserted on contained only one other inhabitant and Zuko would rather cut his own foot off then acknowledge that person.

Zuko sat on the sun warmed sand and watched the waves crash upon the beach. The island wasn't that huge, but it was far from small. The island's other inhabitant was currently in search of any fresh water the island might have to actually offer. It seemed a likely bet given the lush vegetation. The island also seemed large enough to maintain a small amount of animal life. Shelter really seemed like the only issue, besides the whole lost and stranded thing.

"-o! -ko! Zuko! Zuko!" The voice rang out across the island as it grew near.

Twisting toward the running voice, Zuko sneered. Of all the people to be stranded with, this was far from his top pick. The tattooed boy ran up to him and dropped onto the sand beside him.

"I found water, Zuko! I think I saw something small moving in the bushes too! Food! I wanted to tell you first thing, but I nearly got lost," The boy exclaimed.

"Only you could get lost on an island," Zuko said scathingly.

His frustration seemed utterly lost on the boy. Aang just seemed happy to stare out into the into the ocean. The care free look on the boys face seemed to anger him further.

"I bet sun set will look great from here," Aang said.

"I bet you will have countless day to find out," Zuko snorted out.

"Come on, Zuko. It's your birthday, you can't be so grumpy. That is something at least to be happy about."

"You think I want to spend my birthday on some island in the middle of nowhere for who knows how long with the likes of you? You are one sadly mistaken person. The first shark I see, I'm tossing you in the water! This is all your fault!"

Aang looked at him in shock before saying, "How is this my fault? You are the one that attacked me! Thanks to you the whole boat was nearly in flames! If this is anyone's fault, it has to be yours."

"That lantern was poorly place! Besides, who asked you to interrupt a private meeting between two people? And then you didn't even have the decency to leave! You deserve to be taught some manners!"

"I'm sorry that this poor orphan boy is no where near as refined as the Governors son!" Aang snapped.

Zuko stared at him in shock.

"You didn't think we would know who you were. You are right. Most of the crew didn't have any idea, but I knew who you were. You were the envy of every kid at the orphanage. I saw you when you ran away and I saw you join up. I also know it was your uncle that joined up with you. He is the only reason the whole crew didn't find out who you really were. Your arrogant attitude gives you away as some haughty royal. I do have to admit though, I did at least expect your uncle to put up some kind of fight for you not to be marooned here."

He sat there stunned, letting it all sink it. The annoying boy that had been the constant pain since the moment he signed up had been there all along knowing who he was. He could have easily told someone and been arranging a ransom to his father, but instead the boy kept it to himself. Which was for the best, considering his father would never actually pay one for him.

"Uncle wouldn't put up a fuss to save me. He knows there is no way he could stop them at that point and it would be far more effective for him to stay on the ship and leave after finding port so he can come back and rescue me. Better then having him stranded here with us for trying to help. At least, this way if we can survive long enough, we can be rescued," Zuko explained.

"I suppose your uncle is a smart guy," Aang said bashfully.

"Smarter then you could ever hope to be when you reach his age," Zuko said, but it lacked any real bite.

"What made you become a pirate?" Aang asked.

Zuko looked at him as if he was some sort of alien that had just suddenly appeared before him.

"I knew you were the son of that wealthy Governor. What made you want to give up your pampered life to be a pirate?" Aang asked elaborating.

"I didn't want my life lived for me. Living there, I would never be my own person. I would always be the person that everyone looked at as my father's son. It wasn't the life I wanted. More like, I wanted a life and I was willing to take whatever one came my way. Besides, if you knew that much, you know enough to know about my father's winning personality," Zuko explained.

Aang flinched a bit thinking about Zuko's dad. Even at the orphanage the man was labeled a tyrant. There was nothing, but bad rumors and trouble that seemed to follow the man.

"Why did you join up?" Zuko asked actually feeling half curious.

"You did. I wanted to see where you were going. I was actually sneaking back into the orphanage from talking to my friends when I saw your uncle trying to talk you out of it. You seemed so dead set on it. I followed you guys. When you signed up, I figured you must have had a reason to do so and I wanted to go and figure it out for myself."

Zuko gaped at him. He looked back at the sea and ran a hand over his face tiredly. Now he would have to make sure the kid got out of this in one piece or his guilt would eat him alive.

"Zuko, Happy Birthday."

He groaned as the guilt settled deeper knowing that he was doomed.

* * *

FN: Prompt: Lost On Birthday (#6 of 50)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar for a very good reason... crap like this would happen.**

**A/N: Zuko is one sexy pirate, bad love letter created just to make said pirate angsty. **

I am not an honest man, so I'll say this as openly as I can.

When last I saw your smile, I felt my heart begin to stutter.

During our evening strolls, I saw the moon in your eyes.

I thought it was beautiful, but then I saw myself there and knew.

It was the one place I wanted to be more then ever.

They say the eyes are windows to the soul.

If that is true and I see myself in yours,

I want to think that our souls could unite.

For in everything that I am and do,

I found you to be the perfect match.

Sokka read the letter over to Toph. He turned it over in his hands looking for more. It wasn't addressed to anyone and it wasn't signed. Sokka looked at her curiously.

"Where did you get this?"

"I pulled it out of the water," She said handing him the bottle it had been stuck in.

"This guy sounds like he is seriously in love. Why wouldn't he just give it to the person he loves?"

Toph shrugged saying, "I suppose he wasn't brave enough. He didn't even sign it."

"I still think its a little much to write all that and then stuff in a bottle and chuck it into the sea," Sokka said.

"Me too. It's kind of sad really. He cared enough to write it, but not enough to actually do something about it."

"What are you two talking about," Katara asked.

"Oh, I just found something," Toph said holding it out to Katara.

She read over it and smiled. She looked back up at Toph and her brother. It was easy to figure out that it had to of come from the bottle Sokka was holding. She didn't expect her brother to write something like that.

"Do you mind if I show this to Aang?"

Toph shrugged. She didn't really feel like she had any claim on the letter. She knew that Katara was probably right in wanting to show it to Aang, he seemed fond of those type of things. Katara took off with the letter to Aang's cabin.

Aang, as first mate had a cabin just inside Zuko's room. In all honestly, it was probably a closet that they had make shifted into a room to make the first mate feel better. In this case, she knew it was more to make Zuko feel better, not that the captain even realized it.

She made it into the Captain's cabin, but it was empty. Given the time of day, she had to figure that he was probably below deck with Aang eating lunch. She made a quick knock on Aang's door and when she got no response, she opened the door and let herself in. Commotion on deck caused her to just leave it on his bed.

"I'll just explain it to him later," She said to herself as she rushed out on deck.

Her heart calmed a bit after she realized it was just Zuko demanding sparring practice. The crew ringed around him. Everyone on the ship adored Zuko as captain. He was a loyal and just man, even for a pirate. However, he hated sitting about after mid day meal and often preferred to work off the meal and any sleepiness with good round of sparring.

Katara tried to move closer to Aang. If she could get to him, before Zuko did, she might be able to drag him away to go see the letter. Her plan failed though as Zuko seemed to reach into the crowd and pull the boy out of nowhere.

Aang looked as surprised as some of the crew. Zuko always had a knack for finding him. Even in the ship's crowd. He supposed he was the only bald one, but he had been practically standing behind the man.

"I need some real practice and you're the best sport," Zuko said quietly to him.

It was the times of honesty that made Aang feel inclined to do whatever Zuko asked. Zuko was always a good captain, but he seldom said what he meant or felt. When he tried, he normally ended up in a long strand of babble that he usually added something he shouldn't have. Aang didn't mind though. He had grown used to it. It was all just a part of who Zuko was.

When Aang nodded agreement to spar, the ring around them dissolved and went to the either side of the ship. The crew quickly figured out why Zuko's favorite sparring partner was Aang. Zuko was in it for the hunt. Aang certainly gave that to him. When Aang fought, the boy had a habit of making his way from one end of the ship and back to the other in no time.

"Captain! We got company," The man in the crow's nest shouted.

Aang refused to admit that he felt a bit of relief. Zuko enjoyed the fights, but he was never much of a fighter to begin with. He knew he was good at it, but he'd much prefer an afternoon nap to an afternoon spar. He did feel some what bad at the disappointed look on Zuko's face.

Zuko told Aang to go below deck and warn the crew down there of the potential of coming battle. Zuko meanwhile took to going about the deck and making sure people were at their proper posts and prepared.

He stormed into his room. The one thing Zuko hated most about being captain was that every time they had to run into a ship, he had to look the part. He hated the hat. He went to his cabinet and pulled out his sword and Aang's. Aang wouldn't be finished preparing below deck for a few. Not having time to wait himself, he took the sword and went to lay it out on Aang's bed. He stopped short when he saw the letter laying there.

Seeing no harm, he unfurled the parchment and read the letter. Three times his eyes passed over the words, slowly letting them sink in. Aang had an admirer. He searched for a signature and found none. The only clue given was that it came from one of the ship's men. Zuko promptly considered making them all walk the plank. It was inconceivable that anyone could think to take his first mate.

Zuko struggled with the rising anger. He tried to shake it off. It was no concern of his if his best friend found a lover. They were merely that; friends. The word seemed to sour on his tongue at only the thought. He hated the thought of someone else being on the other end of Aang's adoration. He had done everything in his power to protect Aang and keep him from falling into anyone's hands, but he felt now like it was all for naught. His only cheerful thought was that Aang might not even like the person.

Strapping on his sword, he left his room. He had to take a moment to go back in for his hat and it delayed him just enough for Aang to come in.

"Seems to be another pirate ship. Should be able to get your sparring match in like you wanted," Aang told him as he headed for his room.

"Good. I could go for killing something right now," Zuko said as he stormed from the place.

Unfortunately for Zuko, the other pirates hardly had a clue what they were doing. He felt more like they were a spoiled child he had given a spanking and sent off to bed as they sailed away. It was highly disappointing. It didn't help that he had to continually keep saving Aang. Sure, his friend didn't like fighting, but Aang was good enough to defend himself. Especially, from the trash they had just fought.

When they were finally sailing back under way, Zuko didn't give Aang a chance to protest. He simply grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder making for his room. Aang flailed about, but Zuko couldn't help noticing that the boy seemed more embarrassed then appalled at his actions. By the time he made it to his door, he found Katara, Toph, and Sokka standing in his way.

"Just the people I wanted to talk to. No one is to enter my cabin for any reason. I am not to be disturbed until I crack that door on my own. Is there clear?"

"Zuko-" Aang tried, but Zuko just swatted him on the butt and all words stopped.

"Zuko, I think we should talk," Katara said.

"I have plenty of talking I need to do, but right now, it involves him and not you," Zuko said as he brushed past them and closed the door.

With the door latched, Zuko crossed the room to his chair. He pulled it out from his desk and set Aang down in it. He made his way back around the desk and found himself pacing across the small rug that covered the floor. Several times Aang made like he was going to say something, but stopped himself.

"Since being stranded on that island with you all that time ago, I made a promise to myself that I would protect you. I may run a pirate crew, but its my crew. Now, I've always considered you a part of that crew and I don't take well to feeling like my crew is hiding something from me," Zuko said pausing his pacing.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying you're keeping something from me?" Aang asked.

Zuko wanted to ask what Aang could possibly be talking about, but stopped himself when he realize what a jealous person he must look like to Aang. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his thoughts.

"It's okay to feel, how you feel. I can clearly see how much you care."

Zuko stood baffled and asked, "You can?"

"It's not hard to miss. You should know I feel the same way too."

"You do?"

Aang paused a moment and jumped head on into saying, "I left my home to follow you. I've chased after you and even became a pirate to be with you. I didn't understand what that mean. I've accepted being your best friend, but I realized today that there is much more to it. There is much more to you. I care about you. I realize now that I always have and I think that I always-"

Aang was cut off as Zuko came around the table and firmly pressed their lips together.

On the other side of Zuko's door, Katara turned to Toph and her brother, saying, "Well, they seemed to be getting on well enough. Perhaps we should let them be."

"Shouldn't we explain that it was just some old letter we found that stirred this up?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, try telling that to them now," Sokka pointed out.

* * *

FN: Prompt: Finding an Old Love Letter. (#47 of 50)


End file.
